Gina
by smurf87
Summary: Kurama discovers he's a daddy! Can he get this child to except him as its father. Will the child ever call him dad. But Kurama's one of his biggest chalanges is saving his child from an abusive mother who wants her chid dead. Will he be able to. Or will h


Disclaimer I no own any characters from the show but the others are mine!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Gina

A/N: Her name is said like this, the G- sounds like it does in God or Good. INA- sounds like it does in Hina. Oh and this is an AU and there will be some OOCness through the story. Now let's get on with the story. Oh and Gina means Silvery!

Chapter 1: The Child

* * *

Kurama walked through the marketplace of Makai just browsing through the small put up shops. Kurama was expecting a necklace when out of the corner of his eye he saw…her!

He gulped it was… it was….Tame (Unselfish). The woman came about shoulder height to him since he was in his youko form. Her hair was shiny dark silver and her eyes were a light baby blue that was glaring at him with pure hate.

"YOKO KURAMA!" She sneered at him as she approached, "You ASS"

"She witch" Kurama replied returning her hard glare with his own, "What the hell do you want?"

Suddenly she smiled sweetly radiance seemed to flow from her body, "I have something for you"

Kurama didn't believe that look for one minute, "Whatever it is I don't want it!"

"Really?" she laughed, "In that case I want to introduce you to someone?"

Kurama simply scowled at her and turned away. When he felt, something hit his legs he turned to attack. Tame was however quickly disappearing into a large crowd. He looked down to see a small child peering up at him and his eyes grew very wide. It was almost like looking into a mirror reflection. Except for the eye shape and slight color difference the child was a miniature version of his youko form.

The child quickly turned and searched for Tame, "Mommy? Mommy? MOMMY?" The child was frantic and Tame couldn't be found. Yoko couldn't believe it that woman just abandoned this small child. The child then burst into tears. Yoko knew that the child understood Tame was not coming back.

Yoko Kurama sighed, he had no choice but to take the child with him, I mean just by looking at the kid he knew it was his. Besides, he just couldn't just leave the little one alone like that.

"Come on son," Kurama said holding out his hand to the child who just stood there, "kid?"

The child looked at him and sadly giggled. "What?" Yoko said looking at the child puzzled.

"I'm not a boy," the child giggled.

"You're not?" Yoko Kurama said in total surprise.

The child continued to giggle, "I'm a girl"

The child was dressed like a boy; the outfit was even complete with a backward baseball cap. But he had no idea how he hadn't notice it was a little girl.

"Mommy promised to find my daddy, do you no my daddy?" the little girl took Yoko's hand as she sniffled.

Once they entered the Nigien world the little girl stopped surprised at how much Yoko had changed. "I almost forgot Mommy said to give you this." The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a little slip of paper, "Here mister."

Kurama took hold of the slip of folded paper and opened it….

_Yoko Kurama,_

_I want you to take this little pain in the ass and keep her. She's already ruined my life as it is and I can't take it. She looks and acts just like you and I can't stand it a moment longer or her! I never wanted her but thanks to you she exists….but now she will no longer exist to me for the time being. Now that little bitch is all yours. Oh and the spell on her should ware off within an hour or two. _

_Tame _

Spell? This child was under a spell? So now for all he knew this little girl wasn't even his, but again he couldn't just abandon her like her mother just had. Man, did he hate that woman, I mean sure he had sex with her ONCE! When he was fourteen, but that was like nearly fourteen or fifteen years ago. Go figure. So this child couldn't possibly be his right?

"I want my daddy…" the little girl whimpered. Kurama peered down at her as she looked up at him, "um…mister"

"Yes"

"I really got too potty"

"Oh, GOD!" Kurama replied grabbing up the little girl and ran around town like a chicken with his head cut off. He couldn't seem to find a bathroom. When he _finally _found one, he realized that he had another dilemma, that he didn't know which bathroom to take her in so he went between the two till the little girl started to tell him to hurry. So he decided to take her into the men's bathroom since there were no women were around them and he didn't have time to go look for one.

He then placed the little girl in the middle stall and stood outside the door. Within minutes the little girl was calling to him.

"Mister." The little girls' voices called from inside of the stall "Are you finished?" Kurama asked as he opened the door.

The child stood there and danced, "I can't get my pants down"

The man at the sink looked at the expression on Kurama's face and laughed, "First Time taking the little one to the men's room?"

"Yes" Kurama replied as the man moved towards Kurama. The man examined the child over, "You just undo this button here and tug a little bit then the little one can do the rest?"

Kurama nodded and did as the man suggested and then tugged a little. Sure enough the little girl did the rest and was in the stall within seconds. Moments later that was a resolved matter. So he hoped the problems couldn't get any worse. He was very wrong. He had decided to take her to the park so he could think about what he was going to do.

He had set on a bench to think. Should he keep her? Let her stay at Genkai's till he thought of a way to tell his mother she might have a grandkid. Man, his mother would love that he's not married. Once he decided to talk to Genkai, that's when he noticed that the child was no where in sight. He cursed himself for not paying closer attention.

He searched the park asking everyone he saw if they'd seen a small child. He described her to all of them and it seemed no one had seen her. He searched for about twenty minutes till he saw a group of kids huddled around something. Kurama cursed he instantly knew what was going on.

Sure enough when he got closer he saw and heard everything more clearly.

"What's the matter you little freak? Are you scared?" The kid then shoved her down and tossed the cap to another child.

"Yeah are you going to cry you little freak?" the other kid said holding the hat over head just out of her reach. When she reached to get it the kid shoved her down. All the kids watching the scene laughed.

"HEY!" Kurama shouted as the kid shoved her down again, "Leave her ALONE!"

At the sight of Kurama coming towards them the kids scattered in every direction. On of the kids dropped the cap as they all scattered. Kurama knelt down beside her and whipped some of the dirt from her face, "Are you ok?"

She nodded as her fox ears dropped, as she picked up her cap and placed it over her small ears. She then rubbed the tears from her eyes. Kurama frowned as she fought back tears. Kurama placed a hand on her head, "It'll be alright."

Kurama sighed as she took his hand and let him lead her towards the temple. Kurama knew that he couldn't allow her to remain in this form while in the human world. So he would have to make something that will give her one.

* * *

Well there's this chapter. What did you think? Please Review and Please No Flames. 


End file.
